Classifications
by AngelEddison
Summary: A drunken conversation with the team leads to Grissom making a move.


**A/N - Okay, so I have gotten a few requests for a follow up on this story. I'm not sure as of yet. If anyone has an ideas please let me know.**

-Classifications-

A night of drinking after a long case has lead to several interesting and revealing conversations between the team. In the course of discussion, the topic of boyfriend classifications was brought up, Sara and Catherine both understanding, but Nick, Warrick, Greg and even Grissom were left baffled.

"What do you mean 'boyfriend classification?'" Greg asked, taking another drink. They had all had just enough alcohol to allow them to let loose, even getting Sara and Grissom to open up a bit.

"Just that. Every boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend for that matter, earns themselves a boyfriend classification." Sara explained with a nod in agreement from Catherine.

"I still don't get it. Give an example." Grissom asked, sitting very close to Sara.

"Okay, well, let's see." She said thinking hard. "Ah, Ken Fuller, he became my mile-high boyfriend." She said with a huge smile.

"Wait! You joined the mile-high club?!" Greg asked, too excited for his own good.

"I vaguely remember that story." Grissom mumbled a little jealous.

Sara could only smile at the jealousy. But then and now, he had no claim on her, so he had no right to be. But she still found it cute.

"So what else? What other kinds of _classifications_ are there?" Warrick asked, enjoying this new topic.

"Well, there's the first love, the first kiss and the took my virginity…" She started, but got cut off by Greg.

"And who would that be Sara?" He asked all too curious.

Normally she would have dodged the question, but she was having fun and had just enough of a buzz to not care.

"Jeff Kline. He was a senior and I was a sophomore." She said with a light smile.

"Well you just always go for the older ones, don't you?" Catherine pointed out with a smirk in Grissom's direction.

Sara couldn't help the guilty smile that crossed her face, taking a sip of her drink was a mere attempt at hiding it.

"Cath, what about you? What are some of your boyfriend's?" Nick asked.

"Um, well there's the husband, which turned into the ex-husband. The Jerk. The…" She continued on with the conversation to the boys as Grissom leaned towards Sara and whispered into her ear.

"So what was I?" he asked, referring to all those years ago back in San Francisco.

Taking another sip of her drink, she smiled against the bottle, contemplating his question. Turning to look at him she leaned in close and whispered back.

"The one that got away."

Another couple hours passed and everyone had since switched to coffee and sodas. As they were all getting ready to leave, Sara grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and stood up, quickly followed by Grissom.

"Here." He said taking her jacket from her and helping her with it.

"Thank you." She said with a sheepish grin.

"See you guys." Was the general statement as Nick, Greg, Catherine and Warrick walked out of the bar, leaving Grissom with Sara.

After a few moments of standing there Sara remembered something.

"Shit!" She yelled as she ran to the door, only to see Greg driving away. "Damn it!" She yelled, slamming her hand against the bar door.

"Sara?" Grissom asked, walking up behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked when he got no response.

"Yeah, I just need to call a cab. I forgot I came with Greg. Apparently he did too." She said resting her forehead against the glass of the door.

"You don't need to call a cab. I can give you a ride." Grissom offered.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that." She said a little awkwardly.

"Sara. Really I don't mind at all." He insisted.

"Alright. Thanks Griss." She said turning around to face him.

Together they walked out to the parking lot and Grissom opened the passenger door for Sara.

"Such the gentleman." She teased as she got in and he closed the door after her.

The ride was spent with casual small talk and each of them stealing 'secret' glances at each other, several times looking at the same time and both looking away just as quickly. Pulling in to Sara's complex, Grissom searched for a parking space and found one just a few down from Sara's car, but neither wanted to say goodbye just yet.

"Hey Sara?" He said quietly as he put the car in 'park.'

"Hmm?" Sara responded, looking straight ahead.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier…" He trailed off, suddenly finding his hands very interesting.

She was confused; a lot had been said tonight. "Uh…what did I say?"

"About what you guys were saying about the classifications." He said a little ashamed at his 'classification.'

"What about it?" She asked, still not sure where he was going with this.

"Well…I…I don't want to be the one that got away anymore." He stuttered out, turning to look her in the eyes so she knew he was serious.

"Oh." She whispered, now a little more than shocked. After a moment of silence staring at her own hands realization hit her at what he was saying and she looked up into his awaiting eyes.

"Uh Griss? Would you like to come inside?"

-The End-


End file.
